


It's Hottest In August

by SteelRedemption



Series: Pokemon Romance Fics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), JustLongEnoughToBeSatisfying, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, TooLongToBeALemon, TooShortToBeARomance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelRedemption/pseuds/SteelRedemption
Summary: I heaved a heavy sigh. Most of this was my fault. If I had some more pokemon, some male pokemon, Laura probably wouldn’t be lusting after me. Hell, even the way she was nuzzling me right now reminded me of Sarah just an hour ago… Neither have any other options. The way they act towards me was a result of my own negligence. Now that I know this, I’m eventually going to have to wean Laura into having a more... Natural desire… A female pokemon her age and disposition would definitely be happier as a mother, but for now, she’s right. If she’s going into heat, she needs some attention, and I don’t think she will take attention from anyone else…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One important rule that this story does not follow about the pokemon universe is pokemon communication. In this story, pokemon-speak is merely considered it's own language, and therefore, humans can interpret and understand what a pokemon is saying (given that they take the time to learn how). Anything a pokemon says in this story will be denoted with italics.

The heat of the late summer sun beat down on the back of my neck. A mixture of sunscreen and a natural tan made overexposure an impossibility. However, I could never get used to the early August heat out here. It was about 95℉, but the lack of clouds, the humid atmosphere, and the still air made it feel far warmer. Unfortunately for me, maintaining a berry orchard on your own allows for few days off. The dozen acres of berry trees before me always has a long list of chores even after the berries have been picked, some periodic and predictable, and some spontaneous and random.

I had two dozen Cheri saplings delivered a couple hours ago. Today’s project is to get them all firmly planted in the ground. This was a shadeless job that I wish I could save for another day, a cooler day. However, it was already very late in the season for planting new trees. There was no way I could postpone any longer.

I lifted another large sapling from its disposable plastic pot and dropped it in an appropriately sized hole. I paused for several moments to recover from the mild exertion. The heat was draining my endurance to a hilarious low, and I already felt like I needed another break. I shook my head at this thought. I’ll be out here all day if I take a break after each tree. I knelt down and started pushing dirt back into the hole. Once the ground was flat around the base of the new tree, I picked up the shovel once again and started the process over.

The faint but growing sound of hoofsteps caught my attention.

“ _That looks like fun..._ ” their owner giggled as she sauntered up to me. Well, she didn’t actually say that. It was more of a “ _Sawsbuck~_ ” with her signature effeminate lilt. The main difference was, she was my Sawsbuck, Sarah. Her and my Ninetales have been with me for years, and unlike most owners, I spend all my time working with them. They guard the perimeter of the orchard from wild pokemon who try to steal the growing berries, in return, I feed them and house them. They both still technically qualify as wild pokemon themselves, as I didn't catch either of them, and the use of a pokeball would go against their more important job: keeping me company. After so many years of fulfilling that purpose, I’ve slowly started to pick up on what they were saying in pokespeak. It’s an odd language, certainly, but still a learnable one.

“Please don’t start with me, Sarah” I groaned with both hands on my knees. My Sawsbuck walked up and gave me a light and loving headbutt.

“ _You’re overworking yourself again~_ ” she hummed, holding her narrow, modestly-antlered head against mine for a few moments. I brought up a hand to pet her under her jaw, holding her muzzle against my cheek to return the affection.

“What about you, my little doe? Harvest season is over! There are no berries to guard, and no wild pokemon to steal them. Why are you even out here?”

“ _What else am I supposed to do on such a nice day?_ ”

“Ha! ‘Nice’ is subjective here, Sweetheart” Evidently, my grass type was enjoying the sun much more than I.

“ _Why are you complaining about heat when you insist on wearing this?”_ she tugged on my flannel shirt with her teeth. The red flannel already had its sleeves rolled up and the front unbuttoned. My Sawbuck had a point, I really had no reason to even bother with it if I’m still hot. I chuckled and removed the thick fabric from my back.

“It’s still fucking hot out...” I commented after acclimating to the change in attire.

“ _Heck, that probably just made it even hotter~_ ” my pokemon poked her tongue through the cheekiest grin possible. I raised my shovel and swung it jokingly at the Sawbuck as she pranced away laughing.

“Get outta here, ya dork!” I laughed back. My Sawbuck continued pacing the orchard, and I got back to planting trees, both of us holding onto a passive smile as we worked. My pokemon always put me in a good mood when they came over to talk to me. Their company broke up the monotony of the work, and almost made me forget that it was painfully hot out... almost.

Two trees later, however, I found myself longing for another visit. A quick glance to the sun affirmed that it was about 2:30 or 3. About the time I should be expecting my Ninetales to poke her head out. Laura had the 2pm to 2am shift when the berries are coming in, so on a day off, she’d probably sleep til 4… Thankfully, that wasn’t the case today. As if on que, I noticed Laura close the house’s front door with a flick of her tails.

The Ninetales slowly made her way over to me, but something was... off. Normally, she greeted me with a soft smile, but she held onto her troubled expression even after our eyes met. Her slow plod held none of her usual enthusiasm, so I was quick to voice my concern once she was in earshot.

“You alright, Sweetheart? What happened?” I asked leaning up against the shovel. My pokemon’s ears were flat against her neck as she sat down a few meters away. Her tails made a small flourish as she wrapped them anxiously around her forepaws. Her posture was slumped in embarrassment and her gaze never left the ground.

“ _I… I ruined our bedsheets,_ ” she sheepishly muttered. I blinked a couple times.

“That’s not a big deal. It didn’t bother me when you wet the bed as a Vulpix and it doesn’t now.” I smiled, shrugging the whole thing off. I mentally added ‘clean bedsheets’ to my to-do list, but in comparison of my current task, it was a really small fish to fry. I picked the shovel up and shoved it into the ground, starting on the next hole.

“ _No… Master… That’s not… I didn’t wet the bed._ ” I tossed the spadeful of dirt to the side and set it back up to lean on. _“The sheets are… Well…_ ” I tilted my head at the stuttering fox. She straightened up, building up the courage to spit it out. “ _When I woke up the sheets were wet and now smell like… me_ ” I adjust the shovel but don’t say anything, implicitly asking her to elaborate. “ _Like my… womanhood_ ”.

“Ah, I see. You’re going into heat,” my statement did little than force my pokemon’s gaze downwards in humiliation. “Oh come now, Sweetheart. It’s just your time of the year! Nothing to be ashamed of!”

“ _I know, I just… It’s weird…_ ”

“I’d imagine. You’ve never gone into heat before, so it’s likely to be quite the new experience!” I forced out a laugh.

“ _That dream was just… really bizarre…_ ”

“Well, wet dreams are a very natural symptom of going into heat. Whatever pokemon you were with in the dream was likely the one you find most attractive, ya?” Laura nodded meekly. “Well, if it’s a pokemon species that’s native to this area, I implore you to hunt one down. Listening to your body is the best way to avoid the negative symptoms.”

“ _Is that true?”_

“Yup! Back when we lived with Dad. He always ensured that his female pokemon were always properly... serviced by his male pokemon. As a result, they were never out of it for more than a couple days. If they weren’t given proper attention, they’d be bedridden for 10-11 days. High fever, wreaking of feminine hormones and natural aphrodisiacs, painful cramping, it’s a nightmare…” I paused as I recalled all that I knew about heat cycles, which is to say, not much. “But hey! Harvest season is over and you’ve got a couple days to hunt down a mate before things start getting to be a little too… wet. So cheer up! You might actually find a pokemon you want to spend your life with...” I concluded slamming the shovel into the ground once more. I found myself too tired to even lift the dirt out of the ground. My hands returned to my knees and the shovel remained upright, the ground holding it in place.

“ _O-...okay…_ ” my Ninetales muttered, clearly hesitant to go out on her own.

“This weather is something else, I’m telling ya…” I explained to my Ninetales, eager to change the subject. Being a fire-type, she probably didn’t even realize it was hot out. After a few moments, I straightened myself and began heading towards the house. “Want some iced tea before you head out?” I called to the Ninetales as I walked away.

“ _S- sure!_ ” she stuttered as she trotted after me.

 

\---

 

Even the inside of our house was hot. The small structure had no built-in air conditioning, so the cabin was cooled by two window air conditioners. Their combined efforts were only enough to get the interior of the house down to 80℉, but hey, it beats outside.

I sat down next to my Ninetales on the couch, a glass of iced tea in either hand and a towel soaked in cold water on my head. Sarah would have trouble drinking the beverage with any form of modesty. However, Laura was able to curl several of her dexterous tales around the glass and sip at it slowly and politely.

I took a long draw from the glass and set my cold beverage on the coffee table in front of us. I flopped back onto the support of the couch with a relieved sigh. I removed the dripping towel from my head and ran it along my shoulders and across my chest, replacing the dirt and sweat with beads of cool water. I began to wipe my arm down, but the soaked rag stopped at the elbow. I halted my motion when I noticed Laura was staring longingly at the towel.

She recoiled as she realized I was staring back at her. She quickly drew her gaze away an embarrassed blush forming on her face. I tentatively finished wiping my upper body down with the cold towel, allowing the water to dry and whisk away the excess heat. When I was finished, I draped the cloth across my knee and reached again for my drink.

“ _C-can I talk to you about something?_ ” my Ninetales asked, her gaze bashfully held away from me. I took another swig of iced tea before responding.

“Of course! You know I’m always here for you,” she seemed nervous about something, likely another question about going into heat. Despite being rather uncomfortable with the idea of her with a wild pokemon, and despite not being an expert on heat in the first place, I tried to be as warm and welcoming as possible. Laura needs someone to talk to, and if she would rather talk to me over Sarah, I’m more than happy to. Laura paused to take a small sip from her glass of tea.

“ _Remember when we first met?_ ” she finally started.

I offered a bewildered expression at the odd choice in topic, but from her body language it was obvious that this was important to her. Naturally, I indulge her.

“How could I forget?” I hummed as I slumped back into the couch. A soft smile adorned my face as I reminisced about the day I met my little Vulpix.

 

\---

 

Imagine, if you will, 14 year-old me. Back before I began working on my own plot of land. Back when I still lived on my Dad’s berry orchard. Because his orchard was just south of the Petalburg woods, wild pokemon were a huge problem. Even worse than the wild pokemon around my current property. My father, however, was a great trainer. He had a team of fully evolved pokemon whom he employed to keep the fences of our expansive fields secure. Because of this, wild pokemon could only look on from a distance without being chased down by my father's team of sentries.

One day, I was doing health checks on our Sitrus trees… making sure they’re getting enough water, checking for parasites… you know, the works…  I didn’t have the sensation of being watched or anything. Realistically, nothing was there to distract me from my work, but I found myself gazing off into the landscape, disinterested in yardwork, longing for a cure to this stale life I found myself stuck in.

I perked up as I noticed a little Vulpix staring at me from just beyond the fence. Her limbs were thin and weak, her face was desperate and pleading, and the fur on her torso weaved and clung around thin, fragile ribs. Spotting outcompeted pokemon around the property was commonplace. Lots of weak and hungry pokemon would come to eye the trees and consider stealing a berry or two. Whether she dove across the fence to snag some food was not my responsibility to handle, so initially, I disregarded her.

But something was off. Even though it was clear that I noticed her, she didn’t run away like most other pokemon would. She sat there, still, silent, unmoving, refusing to break eye contact with me. Even as I walked up to her, she stood her ground… odd.

Spotting a potential trespasser, a familiar Pidgeot named Aero loudly deposited himself on top of the fence. Flapping his wings aggressively, he bellowed his threat to the intruder:

“  _BEGONE CUR! THERE IS NOTHING FOR YOU HERE!!_ ” he cawed.

“Jesus fucking christ, Aero! You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack!” I complained, dramatically holding my chest.

“ _Ah yes, I forgot to not startle the human,_ ” the bird pokemon huffed back. Despite the threatening display, Vulpix refused to move. It was evident that she wanted to so badly, her body shook with panic, tears of fear slid down her cheeks, but still she held her ground. “ _What does she want?_ ” My feathered colleague asked, noticing her strange behavior.

“Ask her,” I instructed curtly.

“  _Yeah, you’re right, we already know the answer to that-”_

“No seriously, ask her,” I demanded. The Pidgeot rolled his eyes, but did what I asked.

“ _Yup, just after food…_ ” Aero scoffed.

“What did she say verbatim?”

“ _Who cares?! She’s come to leach on our crop, just like every pokemon before her!”_

“Aero…” I raised an eyebrow.

Aero sighed. “ _Fine: “Excuse me, but I haven’t had anything to eat in a few weeks, could I please have a berry?_ ”” he quoted.

“Polite,” I commented. I turned back to the Vulpix, there appeared to be truth behind her claim, she barely had the strength to stand, let alone survive the wild. “Sure thing, Cutie~” I smirked at her.

“ _You can’t be serious…_ ”

“I’m not a very hard person to please, Aero. True, other wild pokemon are also after handouts, but few have the courtesy to ask. Also, look at that face, you scared her half to death, and yet here she stands, asking nicely.”

I picked half a dozen nearly ripe Sitrus berries and set them on the other side of the fence. I offered the young pokemon a genuine smile, inviting her to enjoy her meal. The Vulpix eyed the berries and then me, hesitant to take my kindness at face value. After a few moments, she gingerly approached the pile of berries and bit off a small chunk of the juicy fruit.

“Such bravery deserves a reward,” I concluded, a small grin growing on my face as I watched the young fox eat.

Aero rolled his eyes once again. “ _Humans are so weird..._ ” Content with having done the right thing, I returned to my work, assessing the irrigation and the health of the trees.

“ _You know she’s just gonna keep coming back now, right?”_ Aero added before returning to his perimeter watch.

“Sounds like my problem, not yours.” I commented before he flew off.

The next day… Well, Aero was right… I was in a different part of the field, but the Vulpix was sitting again on the other side of the fence, watching me work and clearly waiting for an opportune time to ask for more. Feeding her everyday would become rather burdensome, but I couldn’t just let her starve… The most obvious solution was simply to make her mine. I desperately needed a pet to make work days go faster, and she desperately needed to gain weight. Inspired, I drew a dozen of the Rawst Berries off of the nearest tree, and sat down under its shade.

“So, I’ll tell you what,” I paused to pop one of the bitter fruits into my mouth. The Vulpix stared longingly at the berry as it disappeared behind my lips. “My job is pretty boring,” I called to the Vulpix, who tilted her head slightly “I’m willing to feed you if you’ll come and keep me company~.” At first she didn’t move, her eyes just moved between the ground and me a couple times, pondering my offer. Finally, she got up and very carefully walked up to the fence. She knew what awaited her on the other side. Any one of my father’s Pokemon might leap from seemingly nowhere and snap her fragile body in two. As a result, her steps were mere tip toes, like walking on ice. After yesterday’s episode, the poor Vulpix’s hesitation was well deserved.

“Don’t worry, I’m inviting you. No one’s gonna chase you off,” I reassured as I popped another Rawst berry into my mouth. The Vulpix waited just outside the fence post for several moments longer. She observed the sky (for a certain Pidgeot) and looked in every direction for a threat that she knew was lurking somewhere nearby.

I sighed. Having eaten all of the berries that I took from the tree, and seeing as though I should get back to work, I stood back up.

“Oh, well, no worries. My offer stands if you are hungry tomorrow as well!” I turned my back on the Vulpix and returned to work. However, I didn’t get far before I felt an unfamiliar fluffy sensation against my calf. I looked down to see that she decided to join me after all, but she was absolutely terrified to have done so. Her head darted in every direction. Her midsection was desperately pressed against my leg in gripping paranoia of the dangers surrounding her. I chuckled, and knelt down next to her.

“Hey... Relax, ok?” I put my hand on her back, and felt her tremble violently beneath my touch. Poor thing. The two of us just sat there for several minutes, with me slowly petting the scared little fox until she calmed down. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I’m here,” I hummed. She looked up at my comforting smile and gave my leg a tentative lick, thanking me for my kindness.

Her matted fur was thin and ungroomed, and the ribs they covered bent considerably under my gentle touch. The heat that should be radiating off of the fire type was completely absent. I was disgusted by her severe malnutrition, and I was glad she was letting me help her.

Once she seemed more comfortable, I picked the nearest Rawst berry and set it before her.

“I’m not sure whether or not you like bitter fruits, but it’s all I have to offer for the time being.”

“Vulpix~” She bowed her head in meek gratitude. Despite how starving she obviously was, she took small bites and ate slowly. Almost as if trying to be modest or polite.

“Take as much as you like, Cutie, but please do stay close to me. I don’t want Terra to find you without me right next to you.” I chuckled nervously. Terra was my father’s Mightyena, probably the most aggressive and intimidating of the bunch. I shuddered at the thought of him digging his teeth in the delicate Vulpix before me.

I returned to my job, patching leaks in the irrigation and taking sap samples of some questionable looking fruit trees. I looked down often to keep track of my new companion. Thankfully, the Vulpix didn’t stray more than a few feet away like she was asked.

A couple hours later, I finished observing our Rawst trees, and started on our Pecha trees. I personally love Pechas. Despite how easily they bruise, they are the most popular and expensive fruit due to their unrivaled sweetness. I took a near perfect one off of a tree and lowered it to my companion's height.

“Have you ever had a Pecha before?”

“Vul…” I can only assume that was a ‘no’. She tentatively leaned towards the berry, opening her mouth to take a nibble from the fruit. Her eyes opened wider in surprise as the obnoxious sweetness from the fruit filled the inside… and well… outside of her mouth. The loose nectar from the fruit quickly gushed all over the little fox’s muzzle. The Vulpix licked her lips off to the best of her ability (which was still rather sloppy) and her gaze quickly returned to the dripping fruit still in my hand. Her tails swung excitedly behind her, begging for another bite.

However, before she could take another mouthful of the messy fruit. A large white and black bird landed directly next to me and startled both the Vulpix and I. Thankfully, I was relieved to see that it was a Staraptor that I recognized.

“Hey, Zeph, what’s up?” I asked coyly as the Vulpix cowered behind my legs. Zephyr started walking around me, trying to get at the pest behind me. I grabbed his beak firmly and directed his eyes up to meet mine.

“She’s a guest, not a pest. Please do be nice to her”

“ _Ahhhhh, finally got a pokemon of your own, huh?”_ Zephyr cawed. “ _I thought you weren’t interested in battling. I’m actually kinda surprised. Be sure to hit me up whenever you decide to train with her!”_

“Look at this Vulpix, Zeph, she’s not going to be battling for a long time,” I gestured to the emaciated vulpine, who peeked nervously out from behind my legs.

“ _Ah well, one day... I’m still happy to see you have one of your own now! Congrats!_ ” he shot me a beaky smile before flying off to patrol the orchard further.

“Zephyr’s a fitting name for a flying-type…” I thought out loud as I watched the pokemon ascend “Oh! You need a name, don't you? I mean, that is… If you would like to stay with me.”

“Vulpix!” The fire-type’s six swirly tails swayed excitedly behind it, obviously showing an affirmative response. I thought for a moment, trying to come up with a name I liked.

“How do you like the name Laura?”

 

\---

 

That was almost seven years ago. A lot has changed since then, but it will always be one of my fondest memories. Still though, it was kind of odd that Laura brought that up at a time like this.

“ _My mother taught me to only go near humans if I’m absolutely desperate…”_ she continued _“After all, The moment I surrender my freedom to a human, I’ll be confined to a spherical cage, maybe I’ll be released every couple of days to fight, or maybe I’ll be stored away in a collection. But at that point in my life, as hungry as I was, I didn’t care. I didn’t care how little freedom I got, and I didn’t care how much I had to fight, as long as I got something to eat, I was ready to give up everything.”_ she paused, and a slight grin crept onto her still-blushed face “ _But somehow I managed to get the best owner in the world…”_

“Oh, come now, Laura, there are plenty of trainers like me,” I shrugged off her complement.

“ _From all the humans that have traveled through here, you seem pretty special to me._ ”

“It’s likely because we run into a very bad sample group,” It’s true, most of the people who walked through here were on a pokemon journey, trainers, over-competitive types.    

“ _Perhaps, but how many humans would buy something as expensive and rare as a Fire Stone for their pokemon… as a mere gift, no less?_ ”

“You seemed like you were sick of being little. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“ _To most, an expensive_ _gift for a pokemon that doesn't battle for you is very generous._ ”

“... I don’t-”

“ _My point is, you’re an amazing owner, and I’ll always know you as the man who saved me from the brink of death to give me anything I could ask for in life. Daily, I find myself thankful beyond words to have met you._ ”

“Heh, thanks Laura… It means alot to me,” I scratched the back of my head and looked away, her flattery burning my cheeks a light red. I was still unclear as to why she was being so effusive.

“ _Do you remember the first thing you said to me once I evolved into a Ninetales?”_ Laura paused to sip her tea. “ _I asked you how I looked, and you said-_ ”

“Stunning,” I finished absentmindedly. I put my hand to my face as I recalled what a poor choice of words that was. That’s such a cringe-y and lusty thing to say to your pokemon.

“ _You were quick to apologize for the ‘Strong Adjective’ but… could you be honest with me… please… uh...“_ the blush on her cheeks intensified to a level that can only occur in anime. “ _Do you… think I’m stunning?_ ”

I debated playing off my reaction from months ago as a mistake once more. I just used a very strong adjective, right?... But… Laura asked for my honesty. The perfect luster of her flawless coat, her majestic posture, the uniform and gentle movements of her numerous and fluffy tails, the glint and depth of her ruby red eyes, all of it was, and still is, an example of how physically beautiful she is. She’s… stunning.

“I’m sorry if you find it strange that I think you’re beautiful, Laura… but I do,” I admitted.

Laura looked away bashfully “ _I don’t find it strange at all, Master… I'm glad you think so...”_ she whispered back to me, her voice too coarse for normal volume.

“But it really doesn’t matter what I think of you… It only matters what a wild male thinks of you,” I cleared my throat loudly “You’re well fed and well proportioned. I’m sure any pokemon you’ll run into will like what he sees.”

“ _Master…_ ” Laura looked back at me with watery eyes. Her blush had deepened even further. She looked so overcome with embarrassment that she was ready to cry. She giggled lightly at my misunderstanding and she offered a shaky smile. “ _I don't want some wild pokemon, Master, I want you!_ ”

My heart skipped a beat. “...What?” I finally mustered.

“ _Last night… In my dream… The one who was holding me with his strong arms…  Running his tongue along my neck… Petting me so gently that it sent shivers down my spine before his hand finally wandered down to my... womanhood… it was you…”_

“Laura… Are you sure you’re not mistaken?”

“ _Why are you so skeptical? Who else could I want after being with you for so long?!” h_ er ears were flat against her head once more, a hurt and pleading expression on her face.

“I don’t know… ANY pokemon?! Don’t you want a family? Don’t you want a mate?”

“ _Having a mate is all that matters to me right now…”_ she stared at me adamantly. Her serious tone was compromised by her soft spoken voice and deep blush. Several of her tails wrapped firmly but affectionately around my leg, eliciting a nervous chuckle.

“Laura…” I paused to untangle her scarf-like appendages off of my thigh. “I… I’m flattered… but I want what’s best for you…” I started to explain, absentmindedly playing with the gently squirming tails. Before I could say anything else, my fox walked across the couch and leaned in. She grazed my cheek with her nose before bowing her head and nuzzling my neck and jaw tenderly.

“ _I think we both already know what’s best for me~”  s_ he mumbled. The four tails that coiled around her sweet tea swung around and dropped her glass into mine. My glass was only half full, but the introduction of her glass on top of it caused some of the fluid to spill out of the top. Laura buried her face further into my neck as one of her remaining tails moved her glass up and down in mine. It was meant to be a suggestive gesture, as she was far too shy to directly ask for sex.

I heaved a heavy sigh. Most of this was my fault. If I had some more pokemon, some male pokemon, Laura probably wouldn’t be lusting after me. Hell, even the way she was nuzzling me right now reminded me of Sarah just an hour ago… Neither have any other options. The way they acted towards me was a result of my own negligence. Now that I know this, I’m eventually going to have to wean Laura into having a more... Natural desire… A female pokemon her age and disposition would definitely be happier as a mother, but for now, she’s right. If she’s going into heat, she needs some attention, and I don’t think she will take attention from anyone else…

I wrapped my arm gently around her shoulder. Redirecting her weight in front of me, I carefully swung her across my lap. She yelped in surprise at the sudden movement, but quickly trusted that I could control her weight with ease. I grabbed a decorative pillow from an empty spot on the couch and rested it under my Ninetales' head. She looked up at me from my lap, her eyes wide and her mouth ajar.

“ _Y-you…_ ” she stuttered before I suggestively pinched her muzzle closed.

“In your dream, I was petting you?” I hummed with a quiet but playful inflection. Laura folded her forearms adorably into her torso as she realized what I was trying to do. She nodded shyly but excitedly. Wasting no time, I set my left hand on her exposed stomach, and my right behind her head. I stared down into my Ninetales’ deep red eyes as I affectionately sifted through her remarkably soft fur. Her abdominal muscles contracted as my gentle touch tickled her lean tummy. Her hind legs were splayed apart for balance, but it also gave me full access to her stomach, the small breasts that adorned it, and her flushed womanhood.

I leaned in and gave her a loving kiss on the nose. Laura quickly responded by dragging her tongue across my mouth. After a brief chuckle, I realized that… yeah, pokemon don’t kiss, not normally. I leaned in again and gave Laura’s cheek an (admittedly awkward) lick. This time, it was her turn to giggle.

“That bad?”

“ _No! Not bad just… I think your tongue is cute!_ ” ‘cute’ being a euphemism for small. I rolled my eyes. Never in my life did I ever think that I would feel self conscious about my tongue size, but here I am.

“ _Here, try going a little slower_ ” she lifted her head and gave me another tender stroke of her vulpine tongue, showing me how it's done. I hummed to myself as I leaned down and tried again. This time I really put my whole tongue into it, spreading it out over a wider surface area as I drug it along slowly and sensually. This elicited a shivering gasp out of my pokemon. Much better.

I continued to rub her belly as I practiced my licking, occasionally landing a kiss on fur that was recently dampened by my saliva. Laura was obviously enjoying herself. Despite not even touching her privates yet, she let out a couple hushed moans when I did something she liked.

Eventually, I decided to shift my touch a little lower down her stomach, where my fingers grazed the tips of four tiny nipples. Normally, Laura's mammaries appeared to lay flat against her stomach. However, because my pokemon was in the early stages of heat, Laura’s breasts were slightly swollen with fatty tissue, not unlike how human breasts are normally, albeit much smaller.

I spent some time experimenting with her swollen mammaries. I gauged her reaction to everything that could be done to them: lightly squeezing them, tracing circles around the areola, you name it. Her favorite, however, was when I pinched her nipples. She gasped sharply and arched her back slightly whenever I did. It never failed to bring an accomplished smile to my face. I could have played with her tiny breast for hours, but it didn’t take long for my Ninetales to grow impatient.

Two of her tails wrapped themselves around my wrist. With almost undetectable force, the fluffy extremities gently guided my hand towards her womanhood. My initial chuckle quickly turned into a frown. She was far too big for me to reach her vagina from here. If she wanted me to play with her, she needed to move. My look seemed to communicate the problem to my Ninetales.

Eager to let me relieve her of her early heat symptoms, Laura shifted her weight off of my lap and allowed me to get up. My pokemon remained laying on her back as I walked to the opposite side of the couch. I knelt down next to her, Laura’s hind legs still spread to either side. I took a moment to admire the esoteric beauty of my Ninetales. Her vagina was reddened and wet from the feminine hormones polluting her blood. Her plethora of tails cascaded over the side of the couch, lazily swaying under their own volition. She tilted her head at me as I set both hands around her haunches and leaned just above her womanhood. She shivered as my breath graced the over-sensitive skin around her opening.

“ _What… What are you doing?_ ” Laura was confused why I hadn’t made any moves to touch her privates.

“Heat smells good on you…” I looked up at my Ninetales lasciviously, my comment causing the blush to deepen on her face.

“ _It...I do?_ ” she peeped, bringing her folded paws up in front of her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Yeah…” I took a moment to bring my face closer to her oozing womanhood. “You smell... sweet… A thick, sticky sweet…” I take another slow, deep breath “Like honey~” I shot my fox one last wry grin before finally leaning in and pressing my tongue in between the pink folds of her vagina. My pokemon yelped in surprise as the rough skin slid across the smooth flesh around her urethra, eventually making its way over her hardened cliteris.

“ _M-master!? Haaah!”_ Laura moaned as I swirled my tongue around her clit.

“Yes?” I asked coyly before returning my mouth to her quivering pussy.

“ _Nnnh! What are you... hAAAh… Yip!_ ” she flinched as my index finger lazily circled the entrance to her vagina.  

“Shhh” I hushed softly, reaching up with my free hand to affectionately rub her tummy. Obviously, the pokemon had never even fantasized that her Master would be on his knees burying his tongue in her womanhood. Even if her dream last night involved me using my hands, having me licking her pussy and kissing her clit is likely completely foreign to her. Foreign or not, she was obviously enjoying herself.

She began squirming periodically as I continued. Occasionally, she would buck her hips just enough to dislodge my lips from hers. But after a chuckle and an affectionate pat on her tummy, I resumed eating her out.

Not removing my mouth from her clit, I began pressing my fingers around her opening. Laura suppressed a moan as another wave of pleasure rushed up her spine. I slowly but surely swirled my fingers deeper and deeper into my pokemon’s virgin folds, eliciting little squeaks and yips along the way.

The moment I fit my index and middle finger all the way into the squeaking fox, she cried out in bliss.

“ _NIIIIINE~”_ she moaned. Until now, all she has been saying is ‘Ninetales’, but this time was different. I couldn’t understand what she’s saying merely because she wasn’t saying anything at all. She was crying out her species name as she came simply because that’s what came naturally. Her tails instinctively coiled around me and held me against her as her vaginal muscles convulsed. Her hips bucked as she fought the urge to close her legs on my head. “ _NIIIIINETALES~_ ” she cried again as she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

I chuckled as she slowly came back to reality, her ears flattened against her neck and her mouth slightly agape as she panted. I gave her womanhood one last long lick that extended a several inches up her stomach, before nuzzling her breasts affectionately.

“ _Master?_ ”

“Hmmm?” I hummed sweetly as I suckled on her nipples.

“ _D-don’t you want to… you know..._ “

“Nah, you taste too good~” I teased. Eventually, I lifted my head to give a more serious answer: “I don’t know… I kinda wanted to save that for when you get worse. When you get so affected by heat that you can’t take it anymore.” I leaned down to kiss her stomach once again. “But this is about you, not me…” I commented as I peppered her tummy with kisses. Slowly, I crawled my way up her body, smooching her chest affectionately. She moaned quietly as my lips tickled her neck. “What do you want, my love?”

“ _I...uh…_ ” My pokemon trailed off, lost in the sensations of my special attention. At this point, I had made my way fully on top of her. While I kissed and nibbled at her neck, her tails coiled up around my hips as they hovered above hers. All nine of her fluffy appendages tickled and caressed my thighs and butt. Some of them wrapped around my waist and gently pulled me towards her. Laura finally brought her muzzle to my ear to tell me what her tails already did. “ _I think I want you now...”_ she whispered.

“Are you sure? If you’re not ready please tell me...” I asked as I reached down with one hand to undo my belt. Laura squeezed her eyes shut and nodded her head timidly. “Ok…” I was hesitant to accept her answer due to its forced nature, but I wasn’t about to deny my pokemon on that basis alone. With one motion, I slid my jeans and underwear off down to my thighs, freeing my quickly hardening member. My semi erect dick flopped down and the tip grazed Laura’s clit, eliciting a surprised gasp out of my Ninetales.

“ _How… big are you?_ ” Laura peeped worriedly. She was unable to look down in her current position, her view obstructed by my tender attention to her neck.

“Laura… You weigh quite a bit more than me… I highly doubt that I’m big enough to hurt you~” I tittered in her ear, moving my hips slightly to tickle her opening with my glans.

“ _Ninetales are... small… compared to other females…”_ she mumbled.

“If that’s the case, I’ll go nice and slow. If you feel pain, or anything you don’t like, just tell me and I’ll stop~” I hummed back, empathetically but confidently.

“ _T-thank you..._ ” her gratitude held such sincerity that it made my heart throb.

“Anything for you, Laura” I whispered back. I moved my hips some more to glide the tip of my dick along the length of her slit, her feminine fluids allowed my head to slide with so little friction that it almost tickled. Laura exhaled slowly as I did. Her eyes fluttered closed to enjoy the sensations of our sexes lightly touching one another.

Finally, I stopped at her opening, her virgin folds enveloping only the glans of my dick. I lifted my head to see that Laura’s eyes were squeezed tight in nervous anticipation. I leaned up and licked her nose, her eyes snapped open to give me a puzzled expression. I stared lovingly back into her ruby red eyes, implicitly asking that she look at me while I pressed into her. She rested her forepaws on my shoulders and licked me back, assuring me that she was ready. Heeding my implicit request, she maintained affectionate eye contact with me while my hips started to move. The tip of my penis slowly rocked back and forth into her opening, increasing the depth with each oscillation, one millimeter at a time.

Laura’s mouth was slightly agape as short but heavy breaths escaped her lips. Her pants quickly turned into suppressed gasps and squeals as I approached half length strokes.

“Are you ok?” I asked. She certainly was tight like she said, but I didn’t think she was so small that I was hurting her.

“ _Mmmm hmmm~_ ” she moaned her response.

Before I was all the way in, I found out what she really meant by “small”. I still had about an inch to go when I ran into her cervix. Considering many of the pokemon that a Ninetales would generally breed with have shorter, knotted penises, a shallow vaginal depth made sense. This, of course, was not a problem. Considering that Laura and I are completely different species, I was surprised that we were such a good fit.

Now that I was all the way in, I smiled softly at my pokemon, excited that I finally get to make full strokes. Laura was panting too hard to offer a smile back, but the look in her eye was obviously eager to continue.

I slowly drew my length out of her and pressed it back in, the tip of my dick kissing her cervix. The tight walls of her vagina precluded me from picking up any sort of speed with my thrusts, but that, in turn, made each stroke insanely pleasurable. My Ninetales writhed in pleasure as my shaft hit every part of her before squishing against the soft opening of her uterus. She began moaning loudly as sexual pleasure quickly began to build around her womanhood. The muscles lining her vagina twitched around my penis as she quickly approached another orgasm.

“ _NINETAAAAAALES!!!_ ” she cried out, her tails grabbed hold of my hips and held me inside of her as she came on my dick. Her eyes rolled back as she squirmed in bliss underneath me.

“ _NIIIIIIINE~~_ ” she cried again. Unable to pull out of her, all I could do was hold her close while her brain was overloaded with dopamine. I held the head of my dick against her quivering cervix as her womanhood coated my shaft with a fresh coat of her feminine juices.

“ _Nine~_ ” Laura cooed as she slowly calmed down. Her plethora of tails relaxed and flopped weakly back onto the couch. I smiled. Now free from my constraints, I began to move my hips once more.

Laura’s ears perked up as she felt me moving inside her once more. She lifted her head to look quizzically at me.

“ _You’re…_ ”

“Not even close, my little fox” I tittered back. Freshly lubricated with another slick coating of her feminine excitement, I thrusted with even more force and speed than before. My Ninetales writhed with pleasure, the vigor of my pounding already working her towards a third orgasm.

“ _H-how have you n-not cum yet?!_ ” she forced out in between gasps.

I hummed to myself thinking of the proper answer “I’m circumcised and you’re in heat, of course you’re more sensitive than I am~” I responded without pausing my relentless love making.

“ _NIIIIINETALES!!_ ” she wailed again, the walls of her vagina spasticity gripping at my dick. Her tails once again attempted to hold me against her, but their grasp was too weak to hold me down. I continued to slide my dick in and out of my fire-type as she orgasmed, my movements only serving to augment the waves of pleasure that flooded her body.

“You must be getting sore by now...” my Ninetales could only nod. Her head resting to the side as she panted, trying to recover from her previous orgasm before she had another. “I’m sorry, sweetheart… Should I stop?” Laura’s eyes snapped open as the notion was unthinkable to her.

“ _I’m yours, Master… If I have to walk crooked tomorrow to please you, so be it._ ” she explained weakly “ _I will do whatever I need to to satisfy you._ ”

“Oh, come on, Laura. I don’t want to hurt you…”

“ _Anything for you, Master~_ ” she shoot me a serious but loving glare.

I chuckled at the resolve she was able to muster at a time like this. “Tell me when you’re getting close, my love…” I was getting close myself, but these incomplete strokes was slowing my progress considerably. I knew how I needed to finish… But It was a little masochistic for someone as tight as Laura. I continued to fuck my pokemon for a few moments longer until she spoke up.

“ _M-Master!_ ” she squeaked. This was my only chance. After a brief hesitation, I decided to go for it. I slowly pressed my hips all the way against hers. The head of my dick pressed into and through her cervix, allowing my head to penetrate her uterus.

Laura yipped loudly as a mixture of pain and ecstasy clashed in her womanhood. She whined and wailed as she wasn’t sure how to react to the painful but enjoyable orgasm. I, on the other hand, was too lost in my own orgasm to pull out. Her tight cervical opening squeezed the neck of my penis so perfectly that it pushed me over the edge. I bucked my hips slightly as I poured wave after wave of semen directly into the uterus of my nine tailed fox. I’ve masturbated before, I’ve also had sex with a human girl, but neither even came close to the unimaginable pleasure I felt when I ejaculated inside Laura. Even after my semen stopped coming out, my penis glowed with the orgasm’s after effects. For almost a minute afterwards, my shaft was hypersensitive to every vaginal twitch, every slight hip movement, every cervical contraction. Each sensation sent another small wave of pleasure up my spine, rewarding me for leaving my member inside of her.

Laura and I just stared lovingly into each other's eyes in the afterglow of our love making, breathing heavily into each other's mouths. My heart churned as I noticed tears of pain accumulating in Laura’s eyes. I pulled my hips back slightly, popping my head out of her cervix and allowing it to close back up.

“I’m so sorry if I hurt you...” I looked away shamefully.

My pokemon leaned in and gave me a loving lick.

“ _Did it please you?_ ” I smiled softly at her forgiving tone. “ _Then there’s nothing to apologize for~_ ” she licked my cheek once more. I gave her muzzle a long deliberate kiss before finally lifting myself off of her. A small amount of semen began oozing out of her womanhood when I removed my member, a beautiful sight to any man.

Realizing that my pants were still wadded up around my boots, I took a moment to strip completely before crawling back onto the couch. I layed down behind Laura, her acting as the little spoon as I wrapped my arms around her. She hummed in content as we cuddled. The content hum of a female who found the perfect mate.

 

\---

 

A gentle knock at the door broke the silence and woke Laura and I from our dozing. I sighed loudly to myself as it could only be one pokemon. Too lazy to get dressed, I simply folded Laura’s tails across my midsection like a blanket and called Sarah in.

“Come in?”

The sound of the grass-type wrestling with the doorknob rattled through the quiet household. When Sarah finally managed to twist the doorknob with her mouth, she gingerly poked her head through the door.

“ _Is it safe?_ ” the Sawsbuck giggled. She likely heard us earlier and waited for us to finish.

“Ugh, somewhat…”

My grass-type trotted around to the front of the couch to get a good look at us, a cheeky grin adorning her face.

“ _Awwwe, you two are so cute together~_ ” Sarah cooed excitedly. I rolled my eyes, and Laura giggled tiredly back. “ _How was he?! Was he good?!_ ” Sarah bounced up and down, her hooves landing on the hardwood with a soft clop.

“ _He’s a little big for me… But you’ll have a great time with him…_ ” Laura hummed without lifting her head. Her answer only made the Sawbuck even more giddy.

“ _And I can share!?!_ ” Sarah trotted in place feverishly, her eyes squeezed shut and an elated grin on her face.

“ _You're his pokemon too. I wouldn’t dream on keeping him for myself~”_

“ _Oh~_ ” My Sawbuck looked like she was about to explode “ _I’m so happy to see that he loves us back! I can’t wait until I go into heat now!_ ” A wry grin quickly grew on her face. “ _Wait! What am I talking about? Harvest season is over!_ ”

I laughed nervously at her enthusiasm “Haha, hold your horses, Sarah. I still have some chores to finish first.”

Sarah shrugged with a teasing grin “ _Well, you’re welcome to finish them! Your pants and I will be waiting for you upstairs~_ ” she grabbed my jeans and boots all in one mouthful and trotted away laughing.

“Wha-!?!? SARAH!” I sat up to watch her skip upstairs with my clothing. I sighed as pursuit was meaningless. The sated vulpine laying before me twisted her head back and gave me another affectionatle lick.

“ _You should go to her… She wants you just as much as I do~_ ”

“Haha, does she?” Laura nodded. “So... you two have been discussing me behind my back, huh?” I leaned down to lick my pokemon back.

“ _We weren’t sure about you... so the first one to go into heat had to ask first~_ ” she tittered.

“I’m always happy to provide for my girls” I hummed back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I fastened my belt buckle around my wrinkled pair of jeans as I walked through the front door. I was welcomed by the sting of the direct sunlight and the sticky humidity of the August air. My will to continue was severely crippled by the delights I was forced to leave inside: Laura’s soft affection, dampened with tired satisfaction as my seed continued to slowly drip from her womanhood; Sarah’s shocked and disappointed face when I grabbed my clothing and left without giving her the attention she was so excited to recieve.

I sighed to myself. I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with my girls, but I couldn’t afford to take another break right now! I still had a dozen trees to get in the ground and water by day’s end. My little break with Laura made it so I had three hours before sundown, so I needed to hustle! I took a few moments to tie the laces on my boots and I jogged out to where I left off, a hurried skip in my step.

I didn’t even make it to my abandoned shovel before I heard the front door slam shut behind me. I turned to see a very angry Sawbuck hop off of the front porch. Sarah eyed me disdainfully before wordlessly approaching.

“Oh come on, Sarah! I need to get back to work! These saplings will die in this heat if I wait until tomorrow!” I tried to reason with the grass-type as she charged after me. The adamant expression on her face remained unwavered as she closed the gap between us. She bowed her head as she came close but didn't stop. Realizing what she was doing I raised my hands defensively.

“ _How dare you?!?_ ” she screamed as she lunged toward me, ramming me with her modestly antlered head. Thinking quickly, I grabbed her small feminine horns and pushed back against her. Being half her weight and bipedal, she easily overpowered me, and I was forced to backpedal as she continued to shove me. “ _I was all excited and ready for you, and you have the nerve to walk in, grab your clothes and say ‘Later tonight, my little doe’?_ ”

“Sarah… males can't… perform one after the other… and I really need to finish my chores” I paused to strain against my charging Sawsbuck. Slowly my grass-type lessened her efforts and I was able to plant my feet and stop her. I needed only to look down to see why she stopped. She stared coldly at the ground while tears dripped from her dainty muzzle.

“ _Laura can get you to drop anything just by asking…_ ” She paused to weep for a few moments. Her antlers slowly slid out of my hands as she ceased her assault. _“But if I ask... you just… walk away…_ ” Her long but sturdy legs collapsed weakly from under her. “ _I… I thought you loved me too…_ ” she mumbled.

“Of course I love you, Sarah! What has gotten into you?” I knelt next to her, confused as to why she was so worked up about this. “I only need you to wait three hours for me to finish my chores,” I explained gently to the crying doe.

“ _You’re always doing this! Always asking what Laura wants! Always thinking about what Laura would like!... When I need you too, you’re suddenly too busy?!?_ ”

“Hey! That’s not fair at all! I’ve never…” I paused by defense as I realized something. I’ve never treated the two of them unfairly. At least, I can’t think of any instances where Laura has taken precedence above Sarah except for today. Even in this situation, I’m only asking for her to wait till sundown before she gets her turn. It’s impossible that my bubbly little doe has been bottling up her frustration and is only venting right now. She has never expressed even a shimmer of hatred towards Laura because she’s never had a reason to! Clearly, something is clouding her judgement, something is making her quick to frustration and jealousy, and I think I know what it might be.

“Oh, my little doe…” My tone shifted from defensive to adoring as I sat down, lowering myself to her eye level. I brought my hands under her chin, affectionately scratching the grass-type’s jaw and directing her gaze back up to meet mine. “Each day, you both get a turn deciding what kind of meals you want me to prepare for you.” I soothed, raising a thumb to wipe a tear from Sarah’s cheek. “Each morning, I take you down to the pond, and I give you a bath, and each afternoon I do the same for Laura.  Before each of you go to bed, I spend half an hour brushing your coats, making sure you look as flawless on the outside as I find you on the inside…” Sarah’s anger quickly subsided as she stared back at the sincerity my eyes. “I work very hard to make sure you both get as much attention as possible despite the amount of time this orchard needs… I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but I try my best to make sure you both feel welcome and loved... because without you none of this would be worth anything. This land, this house, my life, it would all me meaningless without the ones I share it with… without you…” Sarah’s mouth quivered open as she searched for words. The realization of how irrational and misplaced her anger was obvious by another small wave of tears.

“ _Master… I don’t know what I… I’m so sorry..._ ” she weeped in embarrassment as she remembered how little sleep I got each night, as she was reminded how much I do for her with a happy but exhausted smile on my face, as she realized how selfish she was being.

“I don’t blame you Sarah... I can’t.” I leaned forward and pressed my forehead lovingly against hers, careful to avoid her leaf-covered antlers. “Seeing me spend time with Laura and postponing my time with you would be understandably hard to see if you’re in heat.”

Sarah recoiled slightly at my statement.

“ _Am… I?_ ”

“You tell me, love, I can only guess” Sarah recoiled again, this time pulling her forehead off of mine.

“ _I… I don’t know what it’s like to be in heat!_ ”

“Well, I don’t have a strong enough nose to smell it on you, but it would explain how I managed to upset you so… I don’t know… have you had any… strange fantasies?” Sarah only chuckled at this question.

“ _That’s an awful indicator!”_ she laughed, her mood clearing up considerably. “ _I always daydream about you!_ ”

“Well, I don’t know… have they increased in vividness or frequency?”

“ _No…_ ” she smirked as she looked off “ _The things you do to me in my recent dreams are all pretty…_ ” She bit her lip lasciviously as she recalls her sex fantasies “... _Par for the course..._ ”

I rolled my eyes. She’s been like this since she was a little Deerling. When we met, it only took her a week to warm up to Laura and I. After that, she was a… libidinous little thing.

Before bed, Laura always had some pent up energy even after a hard days work. So we always had a bit of rough and tumble play to get her tired enough to sleep. It was actually lots of fun. Laura would hop onto the bed and would bow at me, her six fully tails swishing playfully behind her. And so I’d lightly tackle her, and Laura would wiggle out from under me and climb on me, wrestle with my arm, open her little vulpine mouth and pretend to bite me… you know, she’d play like a normal pokemon her age would.

Because my Vulpix was about the same size as my new Deerling, Laura often tried to play with her teammate. However, Sarah was a bit too awkward for that. The grass-type clearly wanted to play, but my young fire-type was a little too predatory for the little fawn to handle. They would quickly turn to me for their playtime before bed, and I was always happy to provide… But playing with Sarah very quickly put her in a different kind of playful mood. Often I would look up to find Sarah bowing… facing away from me. Her tail raised and a suggestive look in her eye.

I always laughed off her gesture. Though I have little issue with helping my girls through heat, I wouldn’t be caught dead indulging Sarah as a fawn, regardless of how much she used to waggle her little but at me. I didn’t possess the nerve to tell her ‘no’ directly. I always just patted her on the head and explained: ‘maybe when you’re older, my little doe.’ I assumed she would grow out of it when she found a real mate, a pokemon mate. My efforts had the opposite effect, she continued to flirt with me, always implicitly asking if she had reached what I defined as ‘older’.

I folded my arms as I considered another way to determine if my Sawsbuck was going into heat.

“Well… what do I smell like?” I eventually suggested. My grass-type tilted her head in confusion prompting me to explain “Pheromones smell different to a pokemon in heat… Perhaps I smell different to you?”

Sarah pursed her lips briefly before slowly venturing her muzzle towards me. She briefly glanced up to ensure that her approach wasn’t making me uncomfortable. She closed her eyes as the tip of her dark brown nose grazed my bear chest. Sarah tickled my skin with a modest whiff. However, rather than pulling away to reveal her findings, she took several more deep draws of my subtle musk.

“Heh… Sarah?” I chucked as she absentmindedly continued to smell my chest. She slowly brought herself to her feet so she could access more of my body. Her speechless advance brought her nose all across my abdominals and up my pectorals. Instinctively, I leaned away from her special attention, ultimately leaning so far that I fell onto my back. Her sniffs slowly grew more feverish as something instinctual drove her to take in more of my scent. When she finally made it up to my collarbone she paused. After a few moments of hesitation, her tongue poked out of her lips and she drug the wet appendage up the side of my neck. I giggled at both the gesture and the tickle it generated. I brought a hand up to hold her cheek affectionately against mine once she finished.

“Well? What do I smell like?” I whispered in her ear.

“ _Mmmm… You smell like… Home… It’s hard to pin one description to it… You smell like…_ ” she paused to take another long whiff of my neck. _“Freshly diced Oran berries…”_ she mumbled before taking yet another deep breath “ _Worn down leather… The fresh Cheri blossoms of spring… Just… Home. You smell the same as you always have every night when I lie down next to you, the signature scent of the only one I feel completely safe around, but… Somehow, it’s far more… alluring now…_ ” she slowly explained. “ _I suppose that answers a few questions…_ ”

“Safe?” I raised an eyebrow.

Sarah nodded “ _The world is a dangerous place to a Deerling. Until you evolve, you have to stay very close to the adults, and even they can’t protect you from many of the bigger predators. I spent the first year of my life traveling in the middle of the herd, ears always raised and eyes always up. I never allowed myself to completely relax because knew what happened to Deerling who did._ ” A soft smile crept up her face. “ _The day I met you changed that_ ”

“I’m surprised you remembered that. You were such a tiny little thing…” I smirked as I reminisced.

\---

 

Two hot Pecha pies waited in an open window sill, the cool autumn breeze working to cool them down. From the dining room table, Laura and I jumped at the sound of one of the desserts falling from it's ledge. We both ran outside to chase off whatever thief would dare steal from us, only to hesitate at the adorable sight that awaited us. The large pie had landed on top of a tiny little Deerling. The fawn scrambled weakly about, trying to free her head from the gooey confines of the pie. I holstered my gun as I approached the blinded fawn. She was obviously just drawn in by the scent of the pie and curiousity, and my heart was far too soft to punish her trespass. I reached out and set a gentle hand on the fawn’s back. She flinched away from my touch, an understandable reaction to an unknown creature grabbing you in the dark. However, rather than panic further, she slowly stopped struggling. My hand slowly slid down to her haunch and pressed down, signaling the Deerling to sit. Once she obediently lowered her butt to the ground, I carefully removed the ruined dessert from her head, trying my best to keep the Pecha preserves in the tin, to little success.

She looked up at me with wide bewildered eyes as I wiped her down with my shirt. The fawn had obviously never seen a human before and was unsure how to react. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of orange at the time, a trait that changes with the seasons. Whatever the color, though, I will always recognize them as the adorably perfect eyes of my little Sarah.

I took a step back to admire my rough cleaning job.

“Eh… What do you think Laura?” I raised a slightly frustrated eyebrow at how much of a mess the fawn still was.

“Vul!” Laura chirped as she bounded up to the Deerling. She leaned in to lick a small glob of Pecha preserves off of the fawns cheek. “Vulpix~” she chirped again with a wag of her tails.

“Yeah, you’re right, her mother would be more than happy to clean her up!” I laughed as I made eye contact with several of the Sawsbuck watching from beyond the fence. Some of them feared for the safety of their fawn, but most of them realized that I wasn’t aiming to harm her. I reached down to pat the Deerling off. “Go on, little one~” I hummed before heading back inside.

I glanced over my shoulder one last time to see the Deerling hadn't moved. She was watching me leave with wide curious eyes and a slight tilt of the head. I smiled again and shooed her off with a soft wave of the hand before following Laura inside.

 

\---

 

“ _I can’t explain it… but your touch was firm but calming… nurturing like a mother, but protective like a father… When I lost track of my herd that winter, I knew exactly where to go…_ ”

“Awe… as if anyone could say no to a little shivering Deerling!” I cooed as I fully sat up.

“ _Master… I’m sorry if I caused you any grief… I owe you far too much to dare insinuate that you treat me unfairly,_ “ Sarah straightened up. “ _I know you have chores to get to, and I’ll happily wait for you inside,”_ She shot me a slightly forced smile “ _I’ve waited five years… what’s another three hours?_ ” I fought off the urge to roll my eyes at my doe. She was honestly trying to do the right thing by allowing me to get back to work. However, it was so obvious that she was still hoping I would give her some attention right now.

“Well, that won’t do… I need you to participate in an experiment before the sun goes down.” A wry smile curled up my face. Sarah was quick to mimic my expression as she realized that I wasn’t going to finish my chores today. “You know that tingly, euphoric sensation you get when the leaves on your antlers are exposed to sunlight?”

“ _Yes~?_ ” Sarah cooed coquettishly.

“I always wondered if having sex in the sunlight will make you finish faster~”

“ _Hmmm, your hypothesis intrigues me…_ ” Sarah mused coyly “ _But what will you compare the results to?_ ”

“I’ll get my way with you later tonight as well~”

“ _Mmmm, I think I like this experiment..._ ” Sarah licked her lips lasciviously as she sauntered off, suggestively swinging her hips behind her. The flick of her tail drew my attention to her lady bits and beckoned me to follow. With an erection already forming in my pants, I gladly started after her.

 

\---

 

I followed her all the way to the pond on the edge of the property. It was a tiny little body of water, unfit to house anything bigger than a monow. Water flowed through it in the form of a small stream on on its far side. The pond was surrounded densely with native trees except for a small ten foot gap on one of its sides. This was the primary access point for bathing my pokemon each day. Despite the frequent foot traffic the ground was moist and fertile enough to prevent to formation of a path in the thick grass turf.

Sarah circled the soft cushion of grass before finally laying down in the middle of it. She appeared to glow in the alcove as sunlight danced off of her flawless brown fur. My doe stared expectantly back at me, implying that this was where she wanted to be taken.

“ _Beautiful, isn’t it?_ ” she smirked.

“The venue or you?”

Sarah snickered “ _I was referring to the venue, but the complement is welcome~”_ she paused to admire the pond behind her. Our proximity to the cold water and shade seemed to whisk away the heat from the windless air, and the direct sunlight shining on my pokemon and I felt far less harsh in its presence.

“ _I always thought this would make a great spot for mating. It’s been a common spot in many of my fantasies…”_ she hummed.

“Oh?” I asked with a tilt of my head.

“ _Yeah… I don’t know why… but your touch is very… sensual. Especially when you bathe me in the morning,_ ” she gestured back to the water with her muzzle. “ _I know I joke about it a lot when you’re working the soap into my fur, but having your hands tenderly rubbing every inch of my hide truely does get me going!_ ” she giggled.

“Is that so?” I laughed. “Well there’s no reason we can’t get a little wet right now...”

“ _Nah,_ ” Sarah shrugged “ _We have the rest of our lives to get kinky during bathtime! Right now, Master, if I may ask a favor… would you… um… present yourself to me?”_ Even she was uncomfortable with making such a demand.

I flinched in embarrassment at her request. I offered an uneasy laugh as I remembered who I’m talking to.

“Heh… why?” I finally asked.

“ _Five years with you and I STILL have no idea what a human penis looks like!_ _and I won’t let you get away with slipping it in without even getting to look at it!_ ” she smirked, looking suggestively down to my pants and back to me.

“That’s... fair...” I responded slowly as I worked to undo my belt buckle. Sarah watched me excitedly as I removed my jeans and my boots. Once I was completely nude, I knelt awkwardly in front of my pokemon.

Sarah stared at my semi erect member for several moments. Her beautiful green summer eyes were wide with fascination and her lips were curled into a grin. She leaned in and took a long whiff of my genitals, causing me to recoil ticklishly. She hummed a chuckle at my reaction.

“ _Are most humans this size?_ ” she asked before tickling the underside of my hardening shaft with her long tongue.

I gasped sharply at the unexpected lick. “I… uh… I’m above average from my understanding…” I forced out.

“ _Mmmm… I’m not sure what I was expecting, but this is a welcome surprise~_ ” she mused before wrapping her lips around the head of my dick.

“You don’t have to pretend it’s impressive… It’s not half as big as the average Sawsbuck…”

Sarah hummed a giggle before allowing my glans to slide out of her lips “ _Sawsbuck don’t have hands, they don’t have flexibility, and they don't have coordination. I’m sure that your human prowess will more than make up for the difference in size~” s_ he cooed. “ _Sexual or not, the emotions and sensations you elicit with those hands are enough to drive me insane~”_

I laughed at her explanation “Very well, my little doe. Where do you want me to put these hands?” Without breaking eye contact, Sarah leaned back into the soft grass. Her forelegs were splayed playfully and her haunches shifted slightly open.

“ _Everywhere_ ” she demanded, biting her lip. I smirked briefly before crawling after her. I grabbed her haunches firmly as I pulled them open before me like a large book revealing her womanhood. With another firm heave, I yanked the Sawsbuck across the grass. Her hind legs collided with my thighs as I pulled her pelvis against mine. Now laying squarely on her back with all of her legs spayed, eagerly exposing her slender form to me, Sarah let out a surprised giggle at my forceful gesture. Her giggle was quickly interrupted by a sharp gasp as I pressed the underside of my erection against her already-wet womanhood.

This time it was my turn to giggle at her sensitive reaction. Despite how much she talks about mating with me, despite how eager she was, at the end of the day, she’s still a sensitive virgin in heat. Having hooves, she can’t touch herself. So not only is this moment her first sexual contact ever, she is going to be completely reliant on me in the future when she wants to do it again.

My little bout with Laura taught me how… natural it felt to mate with a pokemon. My more pragmatic half still would prefer that they found a more… fertile male down the line. A male that can give them some eggs to care for. However, after mating with Laura, that idea started to make me less comfortable. These are my pokemon, my girls… I don’t want to let anyone else have them.

Sarah stared up expectantly at me, unsure whether I was going to stick it in or not. As if! I’m going to play with my food for a little bit! I set a hand on my grass-type’s fluffy belly and affectionately shifted my fingers through her soft tan fur. I used my other hand to support myself as I leaned over my Sawsbuck, lazily swirling my free hand across her belly. Unfortunately, the doe’s torso was far too long for me to lean up and kiss her, our anatomies restricting the way that we can love each other. The furthest up that I can reach was her lower ribs, a target that I happily leaned in to softly kiss and caress with my lips.

I continued to pepper her midsection with my kisses as my free hand tickled and messaged her exposed tummy. My hand slowly worked its way down to play with her breasts. Like Laura, Sarah’s breasts were also located on her lower belly, however, my Sawsbuck had far bigger cleavage than her teammate. Two plump mammary glands protruded from my pokemon’s lower abdominals, only a few inches from her womanhood. They strongly resembled human breasts, with dark brown nipples hardened from arousal, and size that would roughly demand a B cup.

Without ceasing my assault of kisses, my fingertips slowly circled her nipples. Sarah moaned, cocking her head to the side, her eyes squeezed shut. I hummed a brief chuckle before continuing. My hand gently cupped one of her sensitive breasts and began to knead and play with the loose tissue. This only caused my grass-type to make more soft moans and huffs.

As I continued to play with her, I began to appreciate why my pokemon would want me over their natural species counterparts. True love making isn’t just sliding a penis into a vagina, it’s this. It’s admiring each others bodies through gentle contact. It’s fully letting your guard down and allowing your mate to touch you anywhere and everywhere. It’s meant to me slow and sensual. Very few pokemon can offer that. If Sarah was with another Sawsbuck, he’d stick his dick in her, thrust it in a couple times whilst desperately clinging to her haunches for balance, and that would be that. She wouldn’t get the tingles creeping up her back, the moans of pleasure, the wildly elevated heartbeat of excitement and anticipation. All would be lost on a mate with hooves or paws.

Once I was done playing with her breasts, my hand ventured a little lower, dipping my fingertips into the overflow of natural lubricant around Sarah’s womanhood. She twitched away slightly at my touch as I swirled my index finger around her opening, collecting a respectable sample of her feminine juices.

I lifted myself off of my pokemon. She shot me a confused look, inquisitive as to why I stopped. I smiled lecherously as I brought my wet index finger up and popped it in my mouth. She tasted like heat. Sarah laughed nervously as she watched me taste her syrupy excretions.

“ _You’re such a pervert~_ ” she huffed through her aroused panting.

“As if you’re the one to talk, my little doe~” I hummed as I set my hand over my dick. I gently pushed the head of my erection into Sarah’s welcoming folds, eliciting a relieved sigh out of my companion.

Sarah was a big girl, unlike Laura. Once the tip of my dick felt the comfortable size of my Sawsbuck, I felt no reason to work myself in as I did with my Ninetales. She wasn’t too big, mind you, but even as a virgin, her vagina offered little resistance as I pressed into her.

“ _S-see? You’re not small at all!_ ” Sarah huffed once our hips met. Wasn't big enough to reach her cervix, but her vaginal walls were pleasantly fitted around my cock. I grasped my Sawsbuck by the haunches as I pulled back and thrusted myself forward.

“ _HAAH~”_ Sarah moaned as I continued to slide my dick in and out of her. Se squirmed an convuled in pleasure, her forehooves awkwardly shifting about as she had nothing to do with them. Sarah seems like the last girl who would want to merely lay there whilst making love, however, in our current position, she couldn’t do anything else. Taking pity on my pokemon I ceased my movements briefly to crawl over her. I planted my hands on either side of her abdomen for support. Sarah didn’t need any instruction to see what I was doing. As I continued thrusting my hips, Sarah hooked her forelegs over my shoulders, arched her long neck down, and pulled us into a passionate kiss. Sarah really had to contort her body in order to reach me, but at this point, very few things would manage to stop her. She mashed her lips against mine with such vigor and desperation that it made my heart throb.

Sarah’s muffled moans could be felt through her lips as she moved them against mine. I'd imagine Sarah preferred licking, much like my nine-tailed companion. However, since she was mating with a human in a human ‘missionary’ position, I assumed that she was kissing for my sake. I decided to throw her another bone by poking my tongue out mid-kiss, grazing Sarah’s lips with the wet appendage. Sarah broke the kiss momentarily to process my gesture, staring deeply into my eyes, occasionally flicking her gaze down to my slightly agape mouth. She leaned back in and wasted no time shoving her tongue into my mouth. I was taken back slightly at her creative gesture. I expected the two of us to exchange affectionate face licks, but Sarah interpreted my gesture as an invitation to tongue wrestle.

I picked up my movements as the two of us continued our awkward exploration of eachothers mouths. Sarah’s attention to my tongue broke several times for her to gasp at unexpected waves of pleasure emanating from our joined sexes. The frequency of these breaks began to increase as my grass-type approached orgasm. Her forelegs shifted and shook on my shoulders as my pokemon lost control of her motor skills.

“ _M-master!?_ ” She squeaked. “ _I-I think I’m gonna…!_ ”

“Don’t worry, I’ll cum with you, My love~” I calmly hummed to my trembling pokemon. She pressed her forehead against mine as she braced for her incoming climax.

“ _SAAAWSBUCK~_ ” she screamed in the otherwise silent field. Her womanhood contracted and grasped at my dick. I picked up my pace, desperate to orgasm with my pokemon. However, the additional stimulation of her vaginal lining spasticity squeezing my dick was more than enough to push me over the edge myself.

“Ah!” I slammed my hips against hers one last time. Holding myself inside her as I poured my load into my little doe. Having had sex only a couple hours before, I was surprised how much I had to give my grass-type. Sarah and I panted in each other's embrace for several moments as dopamine and oxytocin rushed though our systems, mating us together for a lifetime. Sarah’s womanhood hungrily squeezed every drop of semen out of my shaft as she slowly came down from her first orgasm. Eventually, she pulled her head away from mine to gaze lovingly into my eyes.

“ _Wow~_ ” She cooed amidst her heavy breaths. “ _You’re really good at that~_ ”

“Heh” I backed my hips up, pulling my softening penis out of her. A mixture of her juices and mine followed the tip out and spilled several drops of our love onto Sarah’s anus and tail. “I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you~” I leaned in to peck her muzzle.

“ _As if that's a possibility~_ ” she hummed as she released my shoulders, flopping tiredly back onto the grass behind her. I leaned back and allowed her to swing one leg over to meet the other so she could lay down comfortably on her side.

“Don’t worry, Sarah… A couple years from now, when you are longing for a fawn to care for, you’re going to find me very disappointing…” I droned, the inevitable truth tainting my tone.

“ _Master… I don’t need anything to be happy but you~_ ” she hummed, obviously trying to cheer me up with what she believed to be the truth.

I sighed heavily as I crawled next to my Sawsbuck. “Sarah…” I began as I rested a hand on her midsection. “All I’m saying is… If at any point in your life, a male pokemon is eyeing you instead of the berries… If a male is beckoning you to mate with him…” I explained, uncomfortably swirling my hand in Sarah’s fur. “I want you to do it…” I forced out.

“ _MASTER?!-_ ” Sarah swiveled her head around to look at me only to have her muzzle pinched shut by my grasp.

“Sarah, please... I’ll always love you, nothing will ever change that... But that also means I want you to be happy. I accept the reality that I can’t be the one to give you a fawn... So I just want you to know, when you want one… It’s ok…”

Sarah opened her mouth to argue, but found no retort. “ _Y-... Yes… Master_ ” she looked away as she hesitantly accepted my instruction. She understood what I was trying to say and didn’t seem to take offence to it. Eventually, a soft grin appeared on her face as she realized how much I had to care for her to ask such a thing.

After a brief pause, I sighed again. “Awe, I ruined your afterglow!”

Sarah forced a chuckle, her mood tainted by my sudden odd request. “ _Oh well, I guess we just have to mate again to get it back~_ ”

“Later, my little doe~” I tittered with a cheeky grin on my face.

“ _Oh hush~_ ” Sarah scolded as she twisted her head around to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes... An oddly poignant and foreboding ending to something that should be much sweeter. However, a necessary snippet to include for the sake of my next story. 
> 
> More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I don't think Sarah's chapter is necessary for this to feel complete... But if one person leaves a comment demanding Sawsbuck sexytime, who am I to say no? :^)


End file.
